Talk:The Claimed
Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment Taking claim of this, as it had no other known users who tried to claim it at the time of claiming. Date claimed: July 7, 2012 04:06 References: http://narutoprofile.wikia.com/wiki/Kage_Uchiha?diff=11898&oldid=10909 ShinoKyo (talk) 17:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) So when did it get removed? Rakudo (talk) 19:24, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that question, you can't just make pre-claims. I've used this jutsu before(like years ago) but didn't think to even add it to my list of jutsu until I saw people claiming barriers. Rakudo (talk) 19:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) So are you claiming to be the creator of the jutsu itself, or is it considered a public domain jutsu? (Ex. Great Fireball Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, etc.) ShinoKyo (talk) 20:00, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Well apparently there are alot of users so it'll probably be labelled as public domain, but I thought I was the only person who even used it until Bocc added himself to the claim and I PM'ed him. Since it's not a new move there's no telling who all claims to use this jutsu. Rakudo (talk) 20:08, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Just let everyone use it. Bocchiere (talk) 22:21, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Then I guess it's agreed that it's public domain. ShinoKyo (talk) 00:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Paths of Pain? Bocc brought this up on the FB page "Though Yumei contradicts himself with his claim since he says you cannot copyright anything that you can get ingame. When of course you get Charka Disruption Blades as well as Paths of Pain in game. >> Hypocrite-kage!" And the rules do say "Techniques that can be used in-game (i.e. Chidori, Raikiri) are prohibited from being 'copyrighted'." Likewise, I don't think you can claim the Six Paths of Pain because the Outer Path(allows the user to revive and control separate bodies) through the chakra receivers make it so they chakra can easily and directly be transmitted to them. So in theory if one is able to transmit chakra and has the Rinnegan, they can utilize separate bodies. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Outer_Path Rakudo (talk) 22:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :May I devise a new seal formula to produce the same effect(s) as Edo Tensei and Hiraishin no Jutsu then? Or any other technique on the list? Anywho, we have Kyuubi and Shukaku ingame as mounts, however, should everybody become their respective jinchūriki? But hey, if everybody could utilize the Six Paths of Pain technique, tell me, will the roleplaying-community itself benefit from it as a whole? I for one, disagree, taking into account just how many have at least one reset in the Rinnegan (in other words, should everybody have 1-6 servants following them around everywhere? There'd be a pretty large servant-population, if that was widely-authenticated); additionally, one could use the bodies of their alts for the technique. I could perform the same demonstration I did for Yūmei-hating Bocchiere a produce quite a large amount of them. Even then, I could ask somebody else to die and create another character, six times in a row to obtain six bodies to use the technique. For the sake of the community, it would be best if nobody used it. Unless of course, everybody wants me to on my Rinnegan-possessing alts. One should also take into account of how the technique's connection to Gedō Mazō wasn't elaborated until a month or so after ShinobiIceSlayer developed the Rinnegan-reset module. --Ain Soph Aur (talk) 03:52, October 4, 2012 (UTC)